Nikolle Doolin
Nikolle Doolin '''is a frequent narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. Her fist appearance was in S2E22's "Forget Me Not". Main character narrations are in bold. Appearances * '''Season 2 ** Episode 22 *** "Forget Me Not" * Season 3 ** Episode 3 *** "Have You Seen This Child?" ** Episode 4 *** "Sibling Rivalry" ** Episode 11 *** "Anecdotes in Ashes" ** Episode 12 *** "October 29, 2013" * Season 4 ** Episode 6 *** "Her Name Was Emma" ** Episode 20 *** "I'm Never Babysitting Again" ** Episode 24 *** "Why You Can't Talk to the Dead" *** "The Lovers" ** Episode 25 *** "Copper Canyon" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 2 *** "Let Go" *** "Aiden's Special Power" *** "Merciless" *** "What Could Have Been" *** "You Never Call, You Never Write" *** "Poor Choices" * Season 5 ** Episode 3 *** “I Found a Dead Girl’s Diary” ** Episode 6 *** "Now and Forever" ** Episode 10 *** "Mr. Wednesday" ** Episode 11 *** "The Siren of the Sound" ** Episode 12 *** "The Oddkids" ** Episode 14 *** "The Donacrann" ** Episode 17 *** "The Perfect Family" *** "The Screaming Starts at Midnight" *** "Nearby" ** Episode 18 *** "The Well Went Bad on the Pierson Farm" ** Episode 19 *** "I Investigate Hauntings for a Living" *** "We Tried to Keep Them Out" *** "Your Local Small Town Library" ** Episode 22 *** "Voices in the Spirit Box" *** "My Grandfather's Journal" *** "Beacon House" ** Episode 24 *** "House Moravec" *** "As Helen Remembered It" ** Bonus Episode #5: Old Time Radio, Vol. 1 ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 3 * Season 6 ** Episode 1 *** "The Strange Death of Arthur Warden" *** "I Was an Air Traffic Controller" ** Episode 2 *** "Why I Stopped Babysitting" *** "One Bad Case of Pinkeye" *** "Mr. Pershing" ** Episode 4 *** "The Paris Green Solution" ** Episode 6: Halloween 2015 *** "On the Eve" ** Episode 7 *** "Uncle Jerry's Family Fun Zone" ** Episode 8 *** "Rooms Available for Cheap" ** Episode 10 *** "My Husband Saw Something Terrible" ** Episode 13: Christmas 2015 *** "Someone, Somewhere, is Lonelier Than I Am" ** Episode 14 *** "Hotel Necessity" ** Episode 15 *** "The Defense Attorney" *** "The House Sitters" ** Episode 17 *** "No Photo to Sleep" ** Episode 18 *** "Nurse's Training" ** Episode 19 *** "Recluse" ** Episode 20 *** "The Bonds of Marriage" *** "Forever, Always" *** "Search and Resuce - Pt. 3" ** Episode 21 *** "Chyandour" *** "Ludlow Sanitarium" ** Episode 22 *** "I Was an Observant Child" ** Episode 23 *** "Does it Hurt When You Sleep?" *** "The Reaping of Bobby Ward" ** Episode 24 *** "The Oregon Shriek" ** Episode 25 *** "Creeping Crimson" *** "Better Days" ** Bonus Episode #3: Old Time Radio, Vol. 2 ** Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 4 * Season 7 ** Episode 1 *** "The Mary Hillenbrand Cassette" ** Episode 2 *** "I Have the Touch" *** "An Internet Mystery" ** Episode 3 *** "Moniathin's Nest" *** "The Super Bowl Party" ** Episode 4 *** "The 1%: Part 1" ** Episode 5 *** "My Sister's Laptop" *** "The 1%: Part 2" ** Episode 6 *** "I Love My Grandparent's Fireplace" *** "Ten-Twenty" *** "The 1%: Part 3" ** Episode 7 *** "Bilderberg Road" *** "The Highway Dancer" *** "The 1%: Part 4" ** Episode 8 *** "Down in the Library Basement" ** Episode 10: 5th Anniversary *** "Anniversary" ** Episode 11 *** "My Uncle Ford" *** "Placement" *** "Johnny's Notebook" ** Episode 12 *** "The Moondance Drive-In Theater" *** "Separation Anxiety" ** Episode 13 *** "Family Tree" *** "The Devil's Toybox" ** Episode 14 *** "The Children in Our Family Are Cursed" *** "The Silent Treatment" ** Episode 15 *** "Bounce" *** "Memories of My Childhood Pet" *** "A Scarecrow for God" ** Episode 17 *** "There's Something Wrong with My Daughter" ** Episode 18 *** [["The Woman Made of Glass"|'"The Woman Made of Glass"']] ** Episode 20 *** "Continuity and Equilibrium" ** Episode 22 *** "Down in the Library Basement - Part 2" ** Episode 23 *** "They Were Wearing Masks" ** Episode 24 *** "We Were Soap" *** "The Burning House" *** "Fairweather Nightmares" ** Episode 25 *** "Borrasca" ** Bonus Epsiode #2: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 5 ** Old Time Radio, Vol. 3 *** "A Draw to the Listener" * Season 8 ** Episode 2 *** "Diary of a Woman with Cataplexy" *** "Forgetful Jones" ** Episode 3 *** "The Nuclear Incident on Bumblebee Lane" *** "The Hidden Pool" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2016 *** "From the Inside Out" *** "The Seed of Allhallowtide" ** Episode 5 *** "The Black Tree" ** Episode 6 *** "Lily Doll" ** Episode 7 *** "The Monster Outside the Closet" *** "I Have One Daughter" *** "In My Handwriting" ** Episode 8 *** "Obsidian" ** Episode 9 *** "Loose Teeth" ** Episode 10 *** "Magic Marty" ** Episode 11: Christmas 2016 *** "Countdown to Christmas" ** Episode 12 *** "Mother of Sorrows" ** Episode 13 *** "The New Beginnings Center" ** Episode 14 *** "The Whispered Fears of Wayward Boys" *** "Flight 43" *** "Auntie Bells" ** Episode 15 *** "The Fetal Position" *** "All Roads Go Somewhere" ** Episode 16 *** "Passit, Florida" *** "Today Ends Badly" ** Episode 17 *** "Mrs. Willinson's Homemade Jam" ** Episode 20 *** "The Fiend House" ** Episode 21 *** "Mr. Cracks" ** Episode 22 *** "The Neighbor" ** Episode 23 *** "Number 3" *** "Mr. Grabs" ** Episode 24 *** "Every Drug Takes Something" *** "The Town I Grew Up in Was Torn Apart by a Serial Killer" ** Episode 25 *** "There's Something Beneath Denver International Airport" *** "My Dad Finally Told Me What Happened That Day" ** Season 8 Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 6 * Season 9 ** Episode 1 *** "Our Town Was Visited by an Ice Cream Truck" ** Episode 2 *** "The Glaring Man" ** Episode 3 *** "Garbage" ** Episode 4 *** "The Bald Man" ** Episode 5 *** "I've Been on this Train Forever" ** Episode 8 *** "Confessor to the Dead" *** "Taco Tuesday" ** Episode 10 *** "Thank You for Calling" ** Episode 11 *** "A Friend for You" ** Episode 12 *** "The Gargoyle Song" ** Episode 14 *** "A Forgotten Curio Shop" ** Episode 18 *** "The Girls of Green Meadow" *** "Apotemnophilia" ** Episode 20 *** "The Ashland Police Department's Evidence Locker" ** Episode 22 *** "The Silent Witness" ** Episode 23 *** "Pat's People" ** Episode 25 *** "The Hidden Webpage" ** Bonus Episode #3: Old Time Radio, Vol. 5 ** Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 7 * Season 10 ** Episode 1 *** "The Boy Who Cried Sheep" ** Episode 2 *** "Gehenna" ** Episode 3 *** "The Good People of a Good Town" *** "Wade's Waiting Room" ** Episode 4 *** "After the Curtain Called" ** Episode 5 *** "The Hum" ** Episode 7: Christmas 2017 *** "The Nutcracker Town" ** Episode 9 *** "The Lady at the Mail Slot" *** "The Adventures of Zombiegirl" ** Episode 10 *** "The Dancing Flames of Fear" ** Episode 11 *** "Smidge" ** Episode 12 *** "The Rat Girl of St. Bruno's" ** Episode 13 *** "A Job for John" *** "The Great White" ** Episode 14 *** "It'll Be Back Tonight" ** Episode 15 *** "Kensey Kendall's Entrepreneurial Extravaganza" *** "Three Faced Thelma" *** "I Can't Let My Friends Leave the Mine" ** Episode 16 *** "The Siren & the Hound" *** "The Dumpster Ghosts" *** "The Black Square is Growing" ** Bonus Episode #3: Live in Chicago *** "Piper" ** Episode 17 *** "There Was a Little Girl" *** "The Devil's in the Details" *** "The Haunted Items Business is Closed" *** "Back Alley Sue" ** Episode 18 *** "Jack in the Box" *** "AFFY" ** Episode 19 *** "Within the Den" *** "The Eastwoods" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "Escape the Dungeon" ** Episode 20 *** "Russian Ice Roads" *** "We Forgot About Muriel" *** "Gaps in the Memory" ** Episode 21 *** "House Full of Eyes" ** Episode 22 *** "The Price of Truth" ** Episode 23 *** "The Final Victim of Hopkins' Pit" ** Episode 24 *** "Hideaway" *** "Look for the Silver Lining" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8 *** "Hunter's Last Day" *** "The Evening Cycle" * Season 11 ** Bonus Episode #1 *** "Dinah in the Attic" ** Episode 1 *** "In the Quiet Hours" *** "Dandelion Fluff" ** Episode 2 *** "Not Your Standard Phobia" *** "Black Sand" ** Bonus Episode #2: 7th Anniversary *** "Baby Turns Seven *** "An Honest Man" *** "Gray House" ** Episode 3 *** "Warning Cry" ** Episode 4 *** "Mr. Clacky-Teeth" *** "Robert's Repairs" *** "Tap" *** "Edgar Falls Run" ** Episode 5 *** "Long Night at the Nursing Home" *** "Containing Secrets" ** Episode 6 *** "Full Bloom" *** "It Came Out of the Rain" ** Episode 7 *** "Yes/No"